A Beach Beauty in Hawaii/Transcript
ext. [[Mystery Mobile] where Christopher is having a flashback of Nikki breaking up with him from French Fight 101 ] Nikki: I'm afraid we'll have to break up man! (Nikki's quote repeats as an echo in his mind as he starts getting really depressed) Sonic: are you okay man i knew that relationship wasn't going to be permanent maybe my cousins could help you in Hawaii I have their phone numbers on my phone I asked them for them just in case of emergencies! Christopher: I've built every mansion in Hawaii to live in them! Sonic: cool let's go then! changes to Hawaii where the two soon meet two attractive girls named [[Piper Jones| Piper] and Carrie as they soon walk over to them recognizing them as Sonic and Christopher] Sonic: Over there! Christopher: Wow they're so attractive! Piper: Hi i'm Piper and this is Carrie! Carrie: Hi there Christopher! Piper: Is he okay? Sonic:No he's been through an awful breakup with his ex-girlfriend Nikki. Piper: Oh you poor thing! Piper:There there sweetheart come here. (Piper and Carrie hug him in sympathy and they both give him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up) Piper: wanna go to the mansion? Christopher: I built every mansion here in Hawaii Piper: Cool that's one of the reasons why we have to go to the mansion! Carrie: Yeah let's go guys! Sonic: Okay but who has the keys? changes to [[Mansion #1] where the four try getting in as Christopher has the keys to open it!] Christopher: I've got my keys! Sonic:Well open it already man come on! Christopher: Alright already stop being impatient otherwise forget seeing the inside of it! (unlocks and opens the door allowing the four to enter the mansion) Piper: This is cool man! Carrie: How many rooms are inside this mansion? Christopher: Over 30 rooms! Sonic: How is that even possible?! Piper: But you've got to admit it's very impressive Carrie: I know right?! (The four explore every room around the mansion and they soon split up to look around the whole entire mansion without hesitation) Sonic: I'll be in the Ocean-view Room guys see ya later! Christopher: I'll be in the Mansion Living Room Piper: I'm hungry. Carrie: But we just had snacks at the Snack Shop a minute ago! Piper: Sorry I get hungry easily Christopher: There's a snack shop here in the mansion Sonic: Cool let's go Piper: Okay but who else is here? Carrie: I'm wondering that too? Christopher: The chef is my mom, Robin Piper: Then let's go sweetie. Christopher: I know I'm gonna regret it but i'll take you to see my mom! Piper: Awesome! changes to the [[Mansion Snack Shop] where Robin is seen baking an apple pie as she gets out four plates for Christopher Sonic Piper and Carrie as he thanks her for the pie] Christopher: Did you try my mom's pie guys trust me it'd delicious she made me some apple pie when i was a kid and trust me it was great! Piper: okay (Takes a bite of her pie and finds it tasty) It's great! Carrie: Are you serious Piper?! (Takes a bite of her pie and loves it too) Woah your mom really can bake huh? Sonic: My turn (Takes a bite of his pie and loves it too) I love apple pie the best! Daniel: Hey guys! Christopher: Daniel how did you get here we're in Hawaii, how?! Daniel: I got here with our speedboat! Piper: He's a cute dog! Carrie: I know right? Sonic: Is he your dog? Christopher: Yes Daniel: I'll go get some pie. Robin: Here Daniel Daniel: Thanks Christopher: Try the pie dude. Daniel: Okay (Takes a bite of his pie and loves it) (Scene changes to the Mansion Living Room where the five soon see that the mansion is haunted by demons!) (Piper sees a demon woman Stab a punchingbag as she screams and runs into the living room) Piper: Holy crap man! it's haunted! Christopher: No it's not Piper come on you're- Daniel: Look! Sonic: What the hell is that?! (A loud crash scares Christopher half to death as he also thinks it's haunted) Christopher: I beleive you Piper i was almost shot with a floating gun! Piper: Are you okay? Carrie: I'm wondering the same thing! Christopher: Yeah I'm okay girls! Daniel: Here's an idea RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (The five are seen running away from the strange happenings zaround as the demon woman shows up to seek revenge on Sonic, Christopher, and Daniel) Christopher: I've got a plan to destroy this specter! changes to the Mansion Living Room where Piper and Christopher are seen relaxing as Carrie and Sonic are helping Daniel with his job as being the bait Piper: So how are you? Christopher: I'm doing great Piper. Piper: Can I be an agent on your team? Christopher: sure your sister can join too! Carrie: Cool I'm into that awesome idea! Sonic: awesome! Sonic: Die you hag!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Destroys the monster) Piper and Carrie: (Kisses Christopher's cheeks) episode ends with credits Category:Transcripts